kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Schikado
Hi Ich hab mal etwas aufgeräumt hier, und vielleicht findest du die neue Neuigkeit ja auch interessant? :) Schau sie dir mal an (Hauptseite) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:58, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Also Rechte und Pflichten, ich weiß noch nicht genau - also Pflichten sind denke ich mal Dinge wie eben erwähnte Spammer sperren (bei extremen Dingen) und alles wiederherzustellen. Fachwissen hab ich gewählt, also, ich meinte damit Fachwissen/Kirby (Wiki-Syntax ist umfangreich, nicht schwer, aber auch nicht leicht :) Und insofern würde ich mal sagen... ehm, mal eine Frage, könnten wir das vielleicht in Skype besprechen? Da kann ich schneller auf deine Fragen reagieren und man kommt insgesamt schneller zu einer Lösung. Schreib mir mal, wenn du Zeit hättest/bzw sag mir, wenn nicht Skype (wäre eigneltich schade). Soweit wars das mal :) Bei so schweren Sachen bin ja auch noch ich da, aber wenn du Interesse an solchen Dingen wie mit dem Umgang der Wiki-Syntax hast, kann ich dir das ja mal erklären. Genug von meinem Geschwafel jetzt, schreib mir mal zurück ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:13, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Aber immer Vorsicht mit der Definition von Spam - Grobstein ist kein Spam, es ist lediglich ein Anfang, denn nicht jeder kennt sich so gut im Wiki und mit seinen Vorlagen aus. Da würde ich jetzt auf keinen Fall sperren. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:15, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ja, heute hab ich "frei" gehabt. Morgen hätte ich Zeit, aber du nicht, lustig: Am Dienstag hab ich bis 4 Schule :-/ also Montag/Mittwoch/Donnerstag bin ich mittags da. Sonst meist abends immer (Mo-So ab ca. 19 Uhr). Heißt, Dienstag bin ich frühestens um 17.30 online. Die anderen können dir das bestätigen :) Ok, ich freue mich auf deine Rückantwort (ob Dienstag dann am Abend oder Mittwoch/Donnerstag)! Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:39, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eine Art Test Ist jetzt nicht eine Art Aufnahmetest, aber ich würd doch gerne mal hören, wie du diese Vorlage verbessern würdest (übersichtlicher machen). Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:58, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hm, das klingt interessant :) Nur weiß ich nicht wie man das programmiert ;) wenn du eine Seite hast, wo das vorkommt, kannst du mir evtl den Link mal geben? Ich werde dann mal sehen, ob eine css- oder js-Erweiterung benötigt ist... bei zweiterem kann ich leider wenig machen, außer mal Uberfuzzy fragen. Aber gute Idee! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:45, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ehm, ja, es kann sein; ich weiß nur nicht wie man einheitliche Bilder zusammenbekommt (möglichst alle; sonst alt/neu). Du kannst sie ja mal erweitern :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:24, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Adminrechte Hi, ich hab dir und Se... ehm, Krustenkäse die Adminrechte gegeben, jeweils für 4 Wochen "auf Test", heißt, ihr fliegt eigentlich nur durch wenn ihr irgendwas anstellt :) sollte aber ja nicht passieren. Du kannst jetzt auch Kirby-Wiki:Admin-Board bearbeiten, mit Vorschlägen, Aufgabenverteilung und so Zeug. Also, viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:10, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Cool, jetzt bin ich Administrator für 4 Wochen auf Bewährung xD! Thx dafür und ich mach auch bestimmt keinen Blödsinn, versprochen^^! Schikado http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 12:43, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Will ich auch hoffen ;) Schön fleißig auch Ideen einbringen, also da keine Angst vor haben auch mal einen unsinnigen Vorschlag zu machen. In den Ferien bin ich recht oft erreichbar, sprich werktags ab ~10 bis ~0 und am we (+freitag) so ~19-~0. Wollt ich nurmal sagen :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:51, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hm, wie wäre es? Lösch mal Mediawiki:Sitenotice. So als Test :) (nicht mehr benötigt) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:56, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, passt so. Viel Spaß weiterhin, ich bin jetzt erstmal eine Weile im International Wikia-Meeting, also werd ich evtl. nicht so schnell antworten oder so. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:01, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem! Ich werd dann mal noch ein paar Artikel kategorisieren und danach off gehen um noch etwas den Männer-Tag zu feiern ;) . Schikado http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 13:03, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) 24-5-09 Hi, und ein Lob vorab, dass du das geschafft hast - sieht gut aus. Mit den deutschen verlinken ~ Englische + de:xy, deutsche + en:xy. So ist das gemeint. Soll ich dich da als Haupteigentümer eintragen? Oder mach du das, wenn du willst. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:58, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) 26-5-09 Ja, ok. Wenn dir je langweilig wird, ich bin grad online, wenns Fragen oder so gibt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:45, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok, wenn ich was will, meld ich mich. Jetzt werd ich mich noch etwas an die Arbeit machen^^ Schikado http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/6/64/Kirby_rockt.gif 12:47, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC)